So the Drama, Global Dispatches 3 - Brownout
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: Third story in my So the Drama, Global Dispatches series. A new experiment designed to drain electricity is activated. Around the same time, Hämsterviel discovers Drakkens plan and decides to use the Diablo's for his own purpose.


The Hawaiian Island of Kaua'i. As all tourist brochures and traveling agencies would tell any tourist intending to visit this island, it is in many ways what people expect Hawaii to be like. Beautiful beaches, pretty girls giving hula-performances for tourists and locals alike, plenty of hotels, spa's, golfcourses and surf board rentals for everyone who wants to spend a relaxing holiday here.

But what the brochures definitely don't tell you is that the Island of Kaua'i is also home to a great bunch of extraterrestrial creatures. Officially, 626 of them to be precise, although some of them have left the island since the day they first arrived there. The creatures in question are genetic experiments, all of them created by a self proclaimed evil genius named Jumba Jookiba, and each one designed for a specific function or task. A task they will immediately start to perform once unleashed from the pods they are stored in, often resulting in plenty of chaos for whoever happens to be around. It is for this reason that one of these experiments, number 626, better known as Stitch, and his owner/best friend, an eight-year-old Hawaiian girl named Lilo, made it their task to round up any rogue experiments and find them a place they could use their powers for a good purpose, or as Lilo tende to call it 'their one true place'. Unfortunately for the two, they were not the only ones interested in the experiments. So was Jumba's former partner, the mad scientist Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, who financed the creation of all experiments and now wanted them to use their powers for his own purpose. However, since Hämsterviel was locked away in Prison Asteroid K-37, he had hired the former captain of the Galactic Armada, Gantu, to capture the experiments for him.

So far however, Gantu had been beaten almost every time when it came to capturing experiments. Sure, he had managed to get a few like the lovebird HunkaHunka, Stitch' lover Angel, and more recently experiment 042, an experiment designed to make you extremely itchy, nicknamed Itch by Lilo. Although Gantu had wished he hadn't caught that one, since he was still itching. Today however there had been another victory for Lilo & Stitch. Between the end of Lilo's school day and the start of her hula class, they had encountered experiment 043, an experiment designed to make food and meat square, and got him a job at the local butcher shop. Gantu had tried to interfere of course, but in the end he had to return back to his ship empty handed, and explain another failure to the enraged Hämsterviel.

Right now, Lilo was in her Hula class, along with the other girls. Stitch was there as spectator. He loved to see Lilo hula dancing. She was getting better every day, and would no doubt finally get to perform at this year's May Day festival. The teacher, Moses Puloki, was also impressed and even congratulated Lilo on her progress.

"Oh I guess she did okay…. For a freak" the ginger haired girl named Mertle Edmonds said sarcastically. The other three girls, Elena, Yuki, and Teresa, immediately agreed to this with a loud "Yeah!". Moses gave them a quick glare so they would shut up, but didn't go any further. It was a sad but known fact that Mertle and Lilo didn't get along, and nothing the good man did could make Mertle stop her teasing. The best he could to was tone it down here in his class.

"Better watch out Mertle. This year I might win the dance competition at the festival this year" Lilo teased her rival. "Come on Stitch!".

"Ih" Stitch nodded. Before the two of them left, he quickly turned around one last time and blew a raspberry at Mertle, much to the gingers chagrin.

* * *

The two friends did not immediately go home. Nani had asked them to pick up some groceries on their way home. When they left the supermarket, they ran in to Mertle and her clique again.

"Oh look girls, it's our oncoming champion of the weirdness competition" Mertle said. The other girls just giggled at this 'joke'.

That was when Lilo noticed the toy in Mertle's hand. A small, red and black devil, with a huge grin on its face and a capital D on its forehead. She had seen this kind of toy in the news last night. Apparently, they were from a new kids meal from the fast food franchise Bueno Nacho, and a hit with kids worldwide. Unfortunately for Lilo and all other kids in the town of Kokaua Town, the only Bueno Nacho on Kaua'i was located in the town of Waimea, on the other side of the island, and not many parents felt like driving 50 miles just to get a kids meal, so not many children here actually had one. So to see Mertle apparently had managed to get her hands on one was hard to cope with for Lilo, and Mertle seemed to realize this too.

"Bet you want one of these, don't you Weirdlo. Too bad your sister doesn't want to take you to Bueno Nacho, unlike my mom. She took me there last night. In fact, she took all of us there".

"Yeah" the other three girls chanted, upon which they opened there backpacks, and much to Lilo's dismay they took out a Little Diablo of their own and held it for Lilo to see.

"Now come on girls. We go play with our new Diablo's. Something weirdlo here cannot do. She will have to play with that ugly doll of hers".

Stitch growled, but Lilo grabbed his arm. As much as she hated Mertle, letting Stitch attack her would only get them in trouble. There was a time Lilo herself would have gone into a fistfight with her tormentor, but she knew better now.

"No Stitch, she is not worth it. Now let's go, Nani must be waiting for us with dinner".

"Oketaka" Stitch sighed. Nani's cooking was not something to look forward to, and he really wanted to make Mertle pay for teasing Lilo like that. "Maybe tomorrow Meega can get a Diablo for Lilo" he thought.

But that turned out to be unnecessary, for that evening, two pleasant surprises awaited the girl and her alien friend. First, not Nani, but Pleakley had cooked dinner, taking the recipe from one of the many cooking shows he always watched. And second, when Nani got home, she had a surprise for Lilo. She handed the girl a bag from Mrs. Hassagawa's fruit stand, and when Lilo opened it, she found a Little Diablo inside.

"Mrs. Hassagawa thought you might want it. She says one of her cats brought it home last night" Nani said. "Don't forget to thank her tomorrow".

"I will!" Lilo cheered. The 'cat' Mrs. Hassagawa referred to was no doubt experiment 175, a.k.a. Kite, one of the latest additions to the old ladies household. He always loved to fly around the island and collect stuff he found.

That evening, Lilo put her new toy on the nightstand next to her bed and admired it. Her own Diablo. Tomorrow, she would show Mertle!

* * *

Early the following morning. Officer Kaihiko arrived at the Kokaua Town police station. He always started early to take over from his coworker officer Akamai, who served the night shift. The man was about to take his fourth cup of coffee when Kaihiko entered the office.

"Morning Akamai. Nothing to report as usual, I guess" Kaihiko greeted the man behind the desk. Akamai put down his coffee on the window sill. "No. No new aliens either, fortunately". He stood up from his chair, but when he did he accidently knocked over his coffee, which fell through the open window. And unbeknown to both police officers, an experiment pod was located in the grass underneath the window; a white pod labeled 242. When the hot coffee hit the pod, it was instantly activated.

"Aw man" Akamai complained.

"Come on, like you needed anymore coffee now that your shift is…" but officer Kaihiko was interrupted when the lights in the office suddenly went out.

"I'll get it" he said while he walked to the hallway. "No doubt that bad fuse again" he thought. But when he reached the fuse box cabinet, he suddenly found himself face to face with a flying squirrel/lizard-like creature with red eyes, a skinny body, a forked tongue like a snake, and a long tail ending in a pincer. The creature, which, as Kaihiko immediately realized, was one of those aliens, had punctured a fuse with its tail and was now evidently draining the electricity, which had caused the blackout. When the creature noticed Kaihiko, she quickly pulled her tail from the fuse and ran out the front door.

And so, not much later, the phone rang at the Pelekai household. Lilo answered it while Stitch finished his breakfast and Nani cleaned up the table.

"I understand… of course we will…. Bye". Lilo hang up the phone. "Looks like one of your cousins is causing trouble Stitch. Officer Kaihiko saw her downtown. Come on, we have to catch her". And before Nani could argue with her, she quickly added "and I will be on time for school, I promise". She grabbed her backpack and her Little Diablo, and ran out the door.

"Ih, she will" Stitch added as he followed Lilo out of the door towards the X-buggy. At the same time, in Gantu's ship, the computer activated itself to report the newly hatched experiment, startling 625, causing him to drop his sandwiches

"Warning, experiment 242 activated. Primary function, disable power grids and electrical generators by consuming their energy."

Gantu, who had just gotten up, quickly grabbed his weapon and left the ship. This time, the experiment was his.

But like always, Lilo & Stitch found the experiment first. They had tracked down 242 to a power line just outside Kaua'I, where the experiment was busy draining the energy from a huge section of the town.

"Aggaba cousin!" Stitch shouted as he climbed the pole. As if to taunt him, 242 stuck out her tongue and continued to drain the electricity. Stitch growled and climbed up faster. When he was close enough, he jumped towards 242, but the experiment quickly dropped down from the pole and Stitch hit the power line instead. And with 242 no longer draining the electricity, the power was restored and Stitch was immediately electrocuted. The shock knocked him down. He hit the ground hard and rolled over a couple of times.

Lilo, knowing Stitch could survive worse, grabbed a glass container and ran after 242, just when Gantu also arrived on the scene, his blaster (set for firing nets) already in his hand.

"Shouldn't you be in school now?" he asked Lilo.

"Not yet big dummy. First I take our cousin home".

242, now trapped between Lilo and Gantu, left the road and ran into the bushes. Gantu easily pushed Lilo aside and ran after 242. Before Lilo could get up, Stitch ran up to her, grabbed the container, and followed Gantu. Lilo couldn't tell for sure since it all happened so fast, but it looked like Stitch was holding something else as well.

All three of them; 242, Gantu and Stitch, had now disappeared from Lilo's sight. For a brief moment everything remained quiet. Then she heard Stitch shout something, and Gantu fire his blaster, followed by mocking laugh. "Not this time blue monster. This experiment is for Hämsterviel". Realizing things had gone bad, Lilo ran into the bushes herself, but found out she was too late. She was just in time to see Gantu walk off with a net in his hand. Stitch was lying on the ground next to a huge tree. Lilo ran over to him to see if he was hurt.

"Meega okay" he said as he got up. Lilo felt relieved, but sad at the same time. "Unfortunately, we cannot say the same thing for your cousin."

Stitch began to grin; a grin Lilo was all too familiar with. He only smiled like that when he had done something mischievous. "Naga" he said. He walked behind a tree and came back with the glass container, with 242 trapped inside.

"The experiment…Stitch you're the greatest".

Stitch lifted up the container and carried it back to the buggy.

"But then, what did Gantu just capture?" Lilo asked, but she already realized the truth when she noticed the x-buggy. Stitch' grin faded and he scratched the back of his head. "Soka Lilo. Please forgive Stitch" was all he said.

* * *

Gantu went straight back to his ship and put his captive in the transporter, not even bothering to take it out of the net first. He contacted Hämsterviel, and when given to sign everything was clear he transported the net and the thing inside to the prison asteroid.

"Well boss, I know it doesn't happen too often. But today I can proudly say that I…"

"…Failed as usual!" Hämsterviel screamed. "Or Am I supposed to believe this is an experiment!". Gantu gulped when he saw that the thing Hämsterviel took out of the net was not experiment 242, but a black and red toy devil.

"Ehm boss, but I was sure… I mean… I had her I swear".

"Silence! You allowed yourself to be outsmarted again. Can't you do anything right!". Angrily, Hämsterviel threw the Little Diablo at the wall of his cell. When the toy smashed against it, it broke in half revealing wires, and several computer chips inside. This caught Hämsterviels attention. He picked up the broken Diablo and carefully examined the Diablo's insides, noticing there was more to this 'toy' than he first thought.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I promise I will"….

"Shut up. I speak to you later". Hämsterviel cut off the connection and walked over to the transporter. When he was sure there were no guards around, he transported himself to his secret laboratory to investigate the Diablo further.

And what he found was something even better than an experiment. It didn't take long for Hämsterviel to realize the little toy was in fact a highly complex robot, evidently waiting for some sort of command signal to be activated. Of course, that would never happen if the Diablo remained here. The signal would be broadcasted on Earth, and the Diablo was now in Hämsterviel's lab light-years away it's his home planet. That the Diablo's could grow to 20 feet tall fighting machines, Hämsterviel discovered when he accidently triggered the growth mechanism.

Using his computer, Hämsterviel also hacked into the Diablo's memory chip. This way he discovered the Diablo had been programmed with one purpose; conquer the world for…. _Dr. Drakken!_.

"Drakken! That blue skinned primitive who I once teamed up with? This robot is his creation?" Hämsterviel now got even more curious. From what he had seen during their last (and only) collaboration, Drakken was clearly not the brightest sun in the galaxy, despite being a scientist. Deciding he had to know more about this, Hämsterviel accessed Earth's main information network, to those primitives known as 'internet'. Admitted, it was 90% junk and useless things like advertisements for enlarging certain body parts, but the remaining 10% proved quite useful. He didn't have to search for long, because as soon as he reached the website of some food distributor named Bueno Nacho, the scope of Drakkens' plan became clear to him. The little Diablo's, as Hämsterviel found out the devil robot was called, had apparently been distributed all over the planet. To every single corner. Thousands and thousands of these robots, disguised as harmless toys, waiting for Drakken to activate them and conquer the planet for him. Hämsterviel had to admit this was a plan he had never considered someone like Drakken to be capable of.

But it also gave him an idea. The Earth didn't interest him much; Drakken could have that pathetic planet. Hämsterviel had bigger ambitions. But if there were indeed so many of these robots, Drakken would probably not notice anything if a couple of them went missing…. Or were to go on a different kind of mission.

According to the counter on the website, global distribution of the Little Diablo's had almost reached its maximum. Whenever Drakken planned to start his conquest, it would no doubt be any time now. All the more reason to hurry up. Hämsterviel quickly went back to his prison cell and contacted Gantu again.

"Boss. I was just about to hunt down that experiment. He must be at the house of that girl and…"

"No. Forget the experiment. Get me more of these devil toys, and hurry!".

* * *

Lilo didn't know whether she should be glad 242 was safe, or sad because she lost her Diablo and thus had nothing to get even with Mertle today. Stitch also felt bad for what he had been forced to do. So, after he dropped off Lilo at her school and 242 at their home (he and Lilo would try to find her a one true place tonight), he decided to make the trip to the only Bueno Nacho on Kaua'I and get Lilo a new Diablo. And, while he was at tit, one for himself as well.

Gantu meanwhile was also looking for more Diablo's, but this proved about as hard as capturing experiments. All Diablo's on this part of the island were already in the procession of children, and Gantu didn't want to create a scene by stealing a kid's toy. Yet, he didn't feel like walking to the other side of the island either.

But in the end, he had to do neither of those things, since another opportunity presented itself. When Gantu was walking down the main road to Kokaua Town, he saw the X-buggy approach in the distance. Using his binoculars, he saw Stitch was driving it… and that he had two Diablo's with him. Seizing his opportunity, Gantu grabbed his blaster and fired a couple of shots at the buggy. Stitch was barely able to dodge them, but when doing so he swerved off the road and hit a tree. Gantu immediately ran to the crashed buggy, snatched the two Diablo's from the back seat, and ran off with them before Stitch could do anything about it.

Just two more Diablo's was of course not nearly the amount Hämsterviel had been hoping for, but with time running out he had no choice. After Gantu had send the new Diablo's to him, Hämsterviel took both robots to his lab and began to modify them along with the Diablo he already had. First of all he fitted them with some new weapons, specifically designed for their new mission. Then he hacked their memory chips and entered a new command.

"Who would have thought that Drakken would actually be useful to me?" Hämsterviel thought as he admired his work. On the outside the three Diablo's were still the same as their thousands of cousins. They would go back to Earth and be activated along with the others, but they would not conquer the planet for their creator. No, these Diablo's now had a different goal in mind, so to speak.

Hämsterviel took the three Diablo's back to the prison and immediately send them back to Gantu with specific instructions.

* * *

Stitch meanwhile had dragged the X-buggy back to the house so Jumba could repair it. A few hours later, Lilo came home from school. All day long Mertle and her clique had teased her, and every other kid who didn't have a Diablo, with the fact that they each did have one. So naturally, Lilo was quite frustrated when she got home. She found Stitch in the living room, along with Jumba and experiment 242, the latter still trapped in her container. Seeing their new cousin safe and sound calmed her down a little. At least her Diablo had been lost for a good purpose.

"Ah, little girl is home from Earthly education facility. I suppose you want to find a one true place for 242 here".

"Well, let's start with a name first. Stitch, let her out of her container for a moment would you?" Lilo asked. Stitch did as told and immediately tried to introduce himself to 242. "Aloha cousin".

242 was about to grab Stitch' hand, but then suddenly jumped to the floor, ran for the nearest socket, and plugged her tail into it. Immediately the light on the ceiling dimmed from the loss of electricity. Stitch quickly grabbed 242 and pulled her away from the socket.

"Yes, 242 is always hungry for electrical power. Can cause citywide blackouts when unleashed".

"Or a brownout" Lilo said, having noticed the lights had not completely gone out. "Hey, that would be a good name. Brownout. It also matches with her fur color."

"Ih" Stitch said.

Lilo now walked up to Brownout. "Cousin, you have to try and stop draining everybody's electricity. We will find you a place where you can use your powers in a good way. Would you try?"

Brownout seemed to consider Lilo's offer for a moment and slowly nodded. But when Stitch released her, she immediately ran for the socket again. This time Stitch could keep her away from it. Out of other options, he locked her in the container again.

"This might take some time" Lilo sighed. Then there was a knock on the door. When Lilo answered it, there was nobody there, but whoever had knocked, he or she left something on the doorstep. A Little Diablo doll. Lilo picked it up and examined it. There was no doubt about it; it was her Diablo; her initials were still written on the bottom of the devil's right foot.

"Ashi?" Stitch asked, but Lilo had also no idea who had left the Diablo there. But it didn't matter to her; she had her toy back, and tomorrow she would show Mertle. When she and Stitch went back into the house, Gantu left his hiding place and took out his communicator.

"All done boss. The final experiment hunter is in place".

Hämsterviel grinned wickedly. "Good. Now we wait. Keep me updated on when Drakken activates his army".

* * *

And that moment came that very evening. To be precise at 9:00 PM.

Lilo & Stitch had already gone to bed, taking Brownout, still inside her container, with them. None of them was asleep yet however. Nani, Jumba and Pleakly were still down in the living room watching TV, when suddenly the screen went black.

"Oh great, another blown fuse" Pleakley sighed. He walked over to the fuse cabinet, but to his surprised found nothing wrong. He did however hear something outside. It sounded like heavy footsteps, and a weapon, some sort of blaster, being fired. And worse, the footsteps were getting closer. Fearing it might be Gantu, Pleakly grabbed a broom and carefully walked to the door. Gathering all his courage, he threw the door open.

"Alright you oversized…" but it was not Gantu standing in the door opening. It was a robot; a 20 foot tall devil-like robot.

In their bedroom, Lilo and Stitch also heard the footsteps. Both got out of bed and walked over to the window. In the distance they saw green flashes, almost identical to those from a plasma gun being fired.

"Stitch, could it be one of your cousins doing that?".

Stich shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know all of Jumba's experiments from mind. Downstairs they heard Pleakley shout "Alright you oversized…", followed by a loud explosion that shook the house.

"Lilo!" Nani shouted downstairs. The next moment the floor of their bedroom was torn open by a green energy ray. Had Lilo and Stitch not been standing at the window, they would have been hit. The blast, whatever it was, however shattered the glass container and released Brownout, who immediately ran for the window and jumped out, disappearing into the night.

"No, come back!" Lilo shouted. Stitch meanwhile examined the hole in the floor, and saw the culprit. The giant robot had forcefully entered the Pelekai house, and was now standing in the hallway directly beneath the bedroom, holding Nani and Jumba at gun point.

"Naga!" Stitch shouted and leaped through the hole onto the Diablo. He slammed his right hand through the robot's left eye, but the Diablo grabbed him and tossed him aside before Stitch could do more damage.

"626 watch out. Robot is very dangerous weapon" Jumba warned.

"Meega too. Meega kweesta robot" Stitch shouted. Realizing Stitch was serious, Jumba quickly pushed Nani into the kitchen. Behind them Stitch rolled up into a ball and launched himself towards the Diablo, hitting the robot in the chest and knocking him out of the house. Upstairs, Lilo had put on her clothes. She had to find Brownout fast. Whatever it was that was happening now, it was clearly something bad. She took the elevator down to the hallway and ran past the unconscious Pleakley out the front door and down the stairs, where she found Stitch and the Diablo fighting on the porch. The robot had driven Stitch with his back against a tree and was about to kill him. At the last moment, Stitch grabbed a huge rock and jammed it into the Diablo's arm cannon. When the robot tried to fire his weapon, his arm exploded and the Diablo was knocked to the ground. Seizing this opportunity, Stitch jumped onto his fallen opponent, ripped open its hull, and began to pull out wires, gears and chips until the Diablo stopped moving.

"Nice job Stitch, but we have to find your cousin. Come on!"

* * *

As the two friends ran to the X-Buggy and drove off, inside their bedroom Lilo's own Diablo also began to move…

When Lilo & Stitch followed Brownout's trail, they ran into a crowd of panicking people, including a very terrified Elena.

"Lilo, our Little Diablo's…. they are alive….. they suddenly became these large robots. Mertle's was the first, he went to your house, and…." But she could say no more. A second Diablo suddenly landed in front of the X-Buggy. Elena screamed and ran, while Stitch prepared for another fight. But this Diablo didn't seem to have fighting or causing destruction in mind. He just stood there, analyzing his surroundings until he noticed Stitch.

"Experiment located" the 20 foot tall devil announced with a robotic voice. Stitch climbed over the X-Buggy's windshield onto the hood and was about to jump onto the Diablo, when the robot suddenly fired a net from a hatch in his torso. The net hit Stitch and closed around him. Lilo could see her friend struggle inside. The Diablo grabbed the net, aimed his right hand at it, and released a green gas from his fingertips. Immediately the struggling stopped and the Diablo stored the net inside his torso again.

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed. She took Stitch' place behind the steering wheel, intending to ram that robot, but the Diablo took off before she could reach him, no doubt in search of another target. Lilo could only watch him disappear into the sky.

"Impressive, aren't they?" An all too familiar voice shouted behind her. She carefully turned around. Standing there, next to Mrs. Hassagawa's fruit stand, was Gantu. He held his communicator in his hand so Lilo could see Hämsterviel. Lilo glared at the evil space gerbil. "Gerbilviel. I should have known!".

"It's Hämsterviel!... and it's not entirely my doing this time. Dr. Drakken did most of the work. As we speak, his Diablo's are conquering your pathetic little planet for him, while mine are rounding up all the experiments. A win-win situation, even though Drakken has no idea I borrowed some of his robots".

Hämsterviel turned his attention to Gantu again. "And what are you just standing there. Go and check on my hunters to see if they are doing their job". The screen went black and Gantu left, leaving Lilo behind.

"Drakken? Kim Possible's enemy who once captured Stitch? And they are invading over the world…." She thought. Two blocks away there was an electronics store, and when Lilo stopped the X-Buggy, she saw newscasts on all the televisions in the store window. Diablo's attacking New York, Danville, Hongkong, London, Tokyo, Sydney, Cairo… everywhere. Kaua'I, it seemed, was not safe either. The other side of the island was currently being overrun by the Diablo's, who had among other things destroyed the local television studio. There were not that many Diablo's on this side of the island, but still enough to cause panic.

Behind her she heard the sound of a window breaking. A Diablo had landed in the street and forced his way into the sushi restaurant where sinker now worked. The Diablo found the purple experiment asleep in the kitchen and easily captured him before taking off.

Lilo started the X-Buggy again. She had to warn her other cousins, but where to start? There were so many of them all over the island, and who knew how many of these Diablo's Hämsterviel had 'borrowed'. To make matters worse, the streetlights suddenly went out, along with the electricity in every building around her, casting the whole town into darkness.

"Brownout!" she thought. Then the idea hit her. If there was one experiment that could fight back against the Diablo's, it would be her. And considering the whole town had been deprived of electricity, brownout was no doubt at the nearest distribution substation. Out of other options, Lilo went there.

* * *

As Lilo made her way to the distribution substation, she passed several other locations where she and Stitch had brought their cousins to after they were reformed. All of them were gone, taken by Diablo's. She also ran into two non-modified Diablo's and was barely able to escape them. The Diablo's didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that the lights had gone out everywhere. They had night vision.

But what she didn't know was that when the blackout began, Gantu also realized what must have happened, and was now also making his way towards the distribution substation. He and Lilo arrived almost simultaneously, both of them instantly noticing Brownout sitting on one of the main power lines, with her tail attached to it.

"Brownout, come down. It's not safe around here" Lilo shouted. Brownout just stuck out her tongue and continued to drain the electricity.

"Looks like I get this experiment after all" Gantu gloated. But when he was about to shoot down the pole to make Brownout fall, he was knocked down from behind by a Diablo.

"Stupid robot. Watch out where you….. Oh Blitznag!" he quickly rolled aside when the Diablo fired his weapon at him. The energy ray blasted a huge crater in the ground next to Gantu. This was evidently not one of Hämsterviels Diablo's. When the robot aimed at him again, Gantu pulled out his own blaster and fired it at the Diablo. He managed to destroy the robots' energy cannon, but before he could shoot again the Diablo had run to him and knocked the blaster out of Gantu's hand. Since they were now both unarmed, Gantu and the Diablo engaged each other in a wrestling match.

Lilo called for Brownout to come down again, when a second Diablo landed next to her and knocked down the metal construction holding the power lines. Brownout fell down and hit the ground. There she lied down, unconscious.

Unsure if this was one of Hämsterviels Diablo's, but not wanting to find out either, Lilo quickly picked up Brownout, put her in the X-Buggy, and sped away, followed by the Diablo. Behind them Gantu managed to get the upper hand over his opponent. He lifted the Diablo above his head, and brought him down with all his strength, breaking the robot in half on his knee. When he watched Lilo race away with Bronwout, he quickly took his communicator and pushed a few buttons…

* * *

With the Diablo close behind her, Lilo desperately tried to think about what to do next. Going home was no option; that road was blocked by two more Diablo's. And all the experiments that could possibly stand a chance against these robots had been captured already, except for Brownout, and she was still unconscious.

Or had they….?

It was a gamble, but it was the only thing she could do. She turned the buggy around and sped towards the lighthouse, praying the Diablo's, or at least the ones working for Hämsterviel, had not been there yet. When she approached the cliff she could see light coming from the tower; Sparky was still there.

The Diablo was getting closer now. Lilo used the buggy's claxon to get Sparky's attention. Up in the lighthouse, the yellow, electrical experiment heard the buggy approach, along with Lilo's shouts for help. When he noticed the Diablo, which was about to blast the buggy to pieces, he jumped down from the lighthouse and shot towards the Diablo like a living lightning. He landed on top of the Diablo's head and instantly fried all the robots circuits, causing the robot to deactivate and fall down the cliff.

"Thanks Sparky. Good to see you have not been captured yet".

Sparky gave her a confused look.

"You don't know? The island is overrun by those…. Mechanic devils. They have taken several of our cousins captive, including Stitch. I only managed to safe Brownout here. She is an electricity-eater".

Spary now noticed Lilo's companion, and his eyes widened. He carefully approached her.

"Give her some juice. Maybe it will wake her up" Lilo suggested. Sparky carefully placed his hand on Brownout's head and unleashed a small discharge. Immediately, Brownout opened her eyes.

"Eh… Hi" Sparky said nervously, the same way Stitch had greeted Lilo the day they first met at the dog pound. Brownout smiled back at him. Lilo watched the two carefully shake hands.

"Get them!" she suddenly heard Gantu command. He had caught up with her, and he wasn't alone. All three of Hämsterviels Diablo's were with him.

"Watch out!" she shouted, but too late. The first Diablo already fired his net at Sparky and caught the experiment before he could do anything. The Diablo grabbed the net and unleashed the green gas to incapacitate his prey. Brownout looked horrified as Sparky was taken from her.

"Brownout, you can defeat them. Drain their power!" Lilo shouted. A second Diablo had now walked over to the Buggy and reached for Brownout, when suddenly jumped from the passenger seat onto the Diablo; a determined look on her face. She slammed her tail into the Diablo's head, where it's main battery was located, and instantly drained it. The lights in the Diablo's eyes flickered on and off for a few seconds, before turning off for good. The Diablo fell to the ground and immediately began to revert back to his small toy form. And since he still had several experiments inside of him which of course did not shrink along, he was ripped open while shrinking, leaving behind nothing but about 10 nets containing experiments, and some broken remains. One of the nets was moving violently.

The other Diablo's immediately responded to this and attacked Brownout together, but she leaped onto the second one and began to drain his energy too. Gantu, realizing things were quickly going downhill, tried to shoot Brownout down, but was himself knocked out by Stitch, who was still 'wearing' the remains of the net he had just freed himself from. Evidently, the first Diablo had been the one who captured Stitch, and by now the knockout gas had worn off. By now Brownout had finished draining the second Diablo and it underwent the same fate as the first one.

"You, get out of here. Take the experiments you have to Hämsterviel" Gantu ordered the last Diablo; the one that had captured Sparky. The Diablo did as told and took off into the sky.

"Naga!" Stitch shouted. Lilo quickly looked from Brownout to Stitch. "Stitch. Throw Brownout!".

Stitch let go of Gantu, and instructed Brownout to roll up into a ball. Then he grabbed her, spinned around and tossed her into the air after the Diablo. Brownout landed on the Diablo's back and immediately slammed her claws into its hull. She slowly made her way to the robot's head, while the Diablo attempted to shake her off. From the ground, Lilo & Stitch cheered her on.

Finally, Brownout was able to reach the Diablo's head and slammed her tail into it. She first drained just enough power to reduce the capacity of the Diablo's thrusters, causing the robot to lose height. Both it and Brownout crash landed beyond a hill, out of Lilo & Stitch sight.

Gantu also saw it happen, and immediately ran towards the hill, followed close behind by Stitch. Lilo decided to stay and guard the nets containing the other, still sleeping, experiments. Gantu reached the crash site first. The last Diablo was in the same condition as the other two, and all of its captured experiments had been freed. They were scattered across the ground, all still inside their nets. Brownout was desperately examining the nets, trying to find Sparky. With Stitch approaching fast, Gantu grabbed the net closest to him and ran off, with Stitch still behind him. When Gantu noticed another Diablo flying over him, he quickly aimed his blaster at the robot and fired a couple of shots at it to catch it's attention, then threw his blaster at Stitch. To Gantu's delight, the plan worked and the Diablo immediately went after Stitch, thinking the blue experiment had shot at him. Sure, Stitch would no doubt defeat the Diablo, but by that time Gantu would be long gone. At least Hämsterviel would get 1 experiment tonight.

* * *

But the fight between Stitch and the Diablo ended even quicker than expected. Stitch had jumped on top of the Diablo, when the robot suddenly shrank underneath him and Stitch found himself sitting on top of a toy. Unbeknown to him, miles away from Hawaii, in Middleton, the command tower had been disabled and all Diablo's had been deactivated.

With the immediate danger gone, Jumba had taken his ship and went to search for Lilo & Stitch. He found Lilo first at the lighthouse and helped her free all the experiments from their nets. They later found Stitch. Since it was getting late, they decided to bring all the experiments to the Pelekai house and return them to their rightful places the next morning.

Gantu meanwhile had returned to his ship.

"And, have you captured all the experiments already?" Hämsterviel asked.

"Ehm… I've got at least one" Gantu said. "I'm afraid the others have… escaped. And the hunters are broken".

625 casually kept making sandwiches while behind him Gantu received another angry rant from Hämsterviel. "Can that Gerbil ever be happy?" he thought.

When Hämsterviel was finally done screaming, he allowed Gantu to send him the one experiment he had managed to capture. Again, Gantu send the experiment with net and all, and to his relieve, this time there really was an experiment inside; a round, pink experiment with rabbit-like ears, no legs, a clownish face, big blue eyes, long arms with two hands with long skinny fingers.

"Experiment 275?" Hämsterviel asked both surprised and shocked. Suddenly, the experiment opened her eyes, grabbed Hämsterviel and began to tickle him. "Noooowhahahahahahaha. Stop hahaahaha it!"

Gantu quickly turned off the screen.

"Wow, so he can be happy" 625 said.

"Shut up would you?" Gantu said annoyed, knowing Hämsterviel would be mad again once he managed to lock up this tickling-experiment.

* * *

Only the following morning did the damage from the Diablo attack become evident. The Pelekai house had only suffered minor damage compared to some other buildings. Mertle's house was hit the worst; her Diablo had thorn half of it apart when it was activated. Even Lilo felt sorry for her.

Like in so many other places on Earth, the day after the Diablo-invasion consisted mostly of cleaning up the mess and checking out the damage. But at least here on Kaua'I the inhabitants had some help rebuilding. At request of Cobra Bubbles, who had been send here to investigate the aftermath of the Diablo attack, Lilo & Stitch rounded up all their cousins so they could help restore the damage. For once, Mertle did not insult or tease Lilo. She was all to glad that 'weirdlo's freaks' as she used to call them, helped repair her house.

It was during the days after the attack that Lilo noticed Brownout never left Sparky's side, and Sparky actually seemed to like her presence.

"Well Stitch. I think we found Brownout's one true place. Sparky can provide her with all the electricity she wants."

When their work was done, Sparky and his new partner returned to the lighthouse. Another experiment found, tamed, and given a place she could belong, and adding another new face to the ever growing population of aliens on Kaua'I. An island that is in many ways exactly what people imagine Hawaii to be, but in many other ways far more interesting than that.

**The End.**


End file.
